


Miraculous AU (I was feeling original)

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Marinette’s and Adrien’s are based off of their miraculouses, Parisians have their powers from when they were akumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: One day, everyone akumatized or the people who have a miraculous.I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. He is also the director of the show and the movie in the show based on the heroes. See? I recognize him.Watch Animaestro to get the joke.





	1. Waking up

Marinette’s POV  
I woke up and looked around. There was a laugh from downstairs. “Tom! What did I say about becoming the WereDad in the morning?” Mom asked. I froze. What? “Marinette.”   
I looked down at Tikki. She stared at me, frowning. “What is it?”   
“I don’t remember giving you Ladybug wings or antenna.”   
“WHAT?!” I jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. Tikki was right. My wings slightly twitched. “Holy...”  
“Yeah.” Tikki agreed.   
“Marinette! Are you up?” Mom called.  
“YEAH MOM!” I shouted back. I got dressed so quickly, I put my shirt on inside out. I quickly took it off, turned it the right way and put it back on. I hurried downstairs to see Mom and Dad eating pancakes. They looked over at me. “Aren’t you going to show your pretty wings, honey?”   
“My what?”  
“Your wings. The ones you’ve had since you were born?”   
“Uh...” I thought for a second. Mom and Dad knew and something about a weredad? I decided to play along. “Right, right! Well, I decided to wear a jacket over it today!” I said.   
“Okay. And remember, don’t let him touch you.”  
“I won’t.” I said, having no clue who they were talking about.  
Adrien’s POV  
I was still screaming as I looked in the mirror. I had found my bed destroyed, though I dismissed it as turning into Chat Noir in my sleep and accidentally cataclysming the bed, hey, it could happen, right? I was thinking of how to come up with an excuse and then I looked into the mirror. And that’s where I am now. My ears and eyes had become to look more like a cat’s, I had a cat tail, which I just could not get to stay still. My nails had turned to claws and my teeth were fangs. “What’s the problem, kid?” Plagg asked, lazily. I turned to him, glaring. “If you’ve done something, I will ground you from your Camembert privileges!” I snarled.   
“I swear I haven’t! Please don’t take away my precious love!”   
I outstretched my hand and touched the bathroom door. At once it turned to dust. “Endless cataclysm? Okay, now this is a problem.” Plagg decided. I forced a calm look and a level voice. “Okay, do you know what happened?”  
“No.”   
“Not helpful in the slightest.”  
“Well, I tried thinking of what might have happened, but I gave up! Thinking is extremely hard!”   
“Adrien?”   
Plagg hid in my shirt. I looked at Nathalie, who held out a pair of gloves. I put them on and we waited for a minute or two. When they didn’t turn to dust, Nathalie instructed me to touch the window. I did and nothing happened. “We are finally relieved of the curse!”   
“The... what?”  
“When you were born, you destroyed anything you touched and your poor mother died from it.”   
I staggered as though I’d been punched in the gut. “Nobody blames you.” Nathalie told me.   
I knew this wasn’t true, but what could I do to tell her that? “I know. I just feel guilty about it.” I heard myself say.   
“Well, your breakfast is ready.”   
“Okay.” I wondered how I could eat if I destroyed everything by my touch. Nathalie sighed and walked away. She stopped as though she wanted to say it, decided against it, and walked away. I got dressed into my civilian clothes and walked downstairs. I only had a croissant as expected. Then, I hurried out the door with my bag.


	2. School-Adrien’s POV

I walked into the school and, upon my arrival, people backed away from the car. I stepped out and lifted my hand to wave. Everyone screamed and ran away. “He’ll kill us!” One kid screamed. Even Chloe looked scared. I put down my hand, confused. “Why would I kill you?” I asked, frowning.   
“You killed your mom!” Kim shouted. I frowned. This was a world where everybody hated me. Why? And then I saw Marinette. “H-hi, Adrien!” She said, smiling.   
“Hi Marinette.”   
“Get away from her, you monster!” Lila screeched. Both Marinette and I said, “What?” For the fact that Lila was concerned for Marinette’s well-being. “Hey, Adrien? You’re confused too?”  
“Yeah, I woke up looking like a cat and you woke up looking like a... ladybug?” My eyes grew wider as I realized what this meant. So did her eyes. “Chat?”  
“LB?”   
“Get away from her!” Rose pulled Marinette away. “Are you crazy? He could have killed you!”   
“Is he mean?”  
“No... it’s his power. He destroys whatever he touches.”  
“And, you create things! So, please, give me a piece of gold, like I need everyday!” Lila said at once. Ah, that’s why Lila worried for her. “So this is why you worry for her!” I realized.   
“What?” Lila asked.  
“Because you feel the need to get things from her power. I bet all of you hate me because I could take that away and I won’t because I’m not a bad guy. Sure I killed my mom when I was, what? Two minutes old? But, I don’t kill people for a living.” I said, slightly cold. Marinette smiled. “That’s right! Sorry, Lila, but I don’t exactly work for you as a slave.” She said. Marinette walked over to me. “We need to talk.” She muttered.   
“I was just thinking the same thing, m’lady.”  
“You are definitely Chat Noir.”  
“Yep!” I replied, cheerfully.   
That’s when the bell rang and we all had to get to class. Adrien and I sat together in the front. Nino and Alya noticed this, smirked, and sat behind us. “You guys are sitting together? You two must be close friends!”  
Marinette nodded. “That’s, um, right that’s very. I mean, Terry rhat’s vight, I mean that’s very right?”  
“Yep.” I wondered if she was just flustered from realizing we’re the heroes of Paris.”  
“MARITRASH!”   
“And here comes the beast.”   
Chloe stormed up to them. “Oh, hey, Adrikins! I love the new gloves!”   
“They actually stop me from my power so-“ As usual she interrupted me to bully Marinette. “Hand it over!”   
“Hand what over?”  
“Well, I can’t pay for my spa, so give me 5000€ and we’ll call it good and maybe, I won’t insult you.”  
“Excuse me Chloe, but you can’t just use Marinette.” I snapped, a little surprised and angry.   
“Adrikins, darling, you’re a little bit-“   
My glare made her sit down. “So, Adrikins, would you come with me to the dance my daddy is having in honor of my birthday? The school had to be invited. Oh well, more presents!”   
“Sorry, but Marinette and I are going together!” I lied. I had no clue about the party. She stared at me. “You’re choosing the baker’s daughter?”  
“No, I’m choosing my best friend.”  
“Dude, I thought I was your best friend!”  
“You are one of them!” The model assured.   
“Okay.”   
“But... MARITRASH?”  
“If anyone belongs in the garbage disposal, it’s you.” Alya retorted.  
“Well, I happen to be rich, popular, powerful, influential, and bred by two successful people of the same race! Maritrash is poor, a half-breed, and less loved than pebbles that get lodged in my shoe.”   
“Meaning they aren’t loved by you, but everyone else loves to see you get annoyed by something you can’t really get too?” Alya asked.  
“No, I meant pheasant girl is just the plain daughter of a baker! Nothing special about that! And that’s why Adrien, your crush, would never like you!”   
Adrien grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, turned her to him. Why hadn’t it been so obvious that she liked him? He mentally apologized about the harassment and kissed her on the lips. She joined in. I could hear Chloe’s screech and gasp as though she had fainted, the clicking from Alya’s camera, the cheers from Nino. We broke apart. “That was nice.”   
“And you taste of pancakes! Lucky girl.” I shook my head.  
“Love you.”   
“Love you too.” 

The teacher was surprised to walk in on the cheering class and the passed out Chloe. She cleared her throat and began with the lesson.


End file.
